To Love Again
by Skull1412
Summary: Because of a nasty turn of events after the match with the King of the Court, Hinata hated volleyball. However, once he realized that his gaming partner Kenma was playing volleyball, he had a recoil of memories and was soon landed in the hospital. After explaining why that happened, Kenma is determined for Hinata to love volleyball again. Will Hinata really love volleyball again?
**Chapter 1:**

Hinata sighed tiredly as he quickly pressed buttons on his game console to defeat the boss on the last level he was on. Victory music flared up and Hinata smiled slightly before saving it and turning it off. He flopped on his comfy bed and grabbed his pillow to press against his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. It was boring without volleyball in his life. But he quit playing since the match against the said King of the Court. It wasn't because of the loss but because of the people he played with. The three that weren't his friends had taken him down and injured him along with their own club members. Hinata stopped playing after that, he didn't want to feel like that again, volleyball became a thing he despised so he didn't join the volleyball club in Karasuno.

A small melody reached Hinata's ears and he turned to grab his phone from the pile of games and games consoles, he started to play games to pass the time from what used to be volleyball time.

Hinata looked at his phone and smiled a bit brighter at who texted him, it was Kenma. They started to get close to each other since they met each other by an online game they had both played at the time and teamed up to defeat it.

 **Kenma:** _What are you doing? I'm going to practice but I'm bored…Why did Kuroo make me join the club again?_

Hinata laughed at his friend's complaint before quickly typing a response.

 **Hinata:** _Just playing more games, I just finished one, too bad for you but Kuroo is just persistent to get you to play._

Hinata rolled into a comfortable position on his bed, thinking about what Kenma even played for the sport, he never asked since he didn't want to pry. Then the melody sounded again and Hinata looked down to his phone.

 **Kenma:** _Lucky, I have a practice match against Karasuno soon, I heard that we used to have those matches called 'The Battle of the Trash Heap' or something like that._

Hinata laughed out loud at the match name, it sounded ridiculous yet kind of cool.

 **Hinata:** _Sounds cool, what sport do you play?_

There was no reply for a while and Hinata was worried that he crossed the line when the familiar melody was heard and washed the fear away.

 **Kenma:** _Sorry about late reply, I needed to change, I play volleyball._

Hinata felt fear roll into him and past experiences of the injuries given to him because of volleyball flooded his mind giving him immediate pain and panic. Hinata gagged and his grip on his phone tightened as he fell on the floor knocking his head against the floor harshly, he wished his family was here but they went out of town for the day, leaving him alone at home.

He started to pound his head against the cold floor, hoping it would make the pain go away. A song started up on his phone and Hinata looked at it blearily to see Kenma calling him. He answered the phone and put it on speaker before setting the phone on the floor to vice grip his head at the sudden shot of pain of doing just that.

" _Shouyou?! Are you there?! What's wrong?!"_ Kenma asked in a panic voice, voices in the background slowed to a stop on Kenma's end but Hinata heard a sharp ringing that just wouldn't stop.

"Kenma…head hurts…" Hinata said in between pained pants as his grip tightened on his head.

" _Shouyou, is there anyone home?"_ Kenma asked worriedly, running was heard and a slam of a door but it sounded so distant.

"Outta…town for…the day." Hinata gasped as the pain shot higher than it usually did.

There was cursing on the other side and Hinata couldn't help but joke through his pain, "Don't…curse…Kenma."

" _Shouyou, I know what district you live in but what's your home address?"_ Kenma asked but Hinata could barely hear it, black was seeping in his vision but was able to mutter his home address to Kenma before falling into unconsciousness.

Kenma managed to hear the home address but there was a small sound of something hitting the floor from the other side immediately worrying Kenma.

"Shouyou? Shouyou! Are you still awake? SHOUYOU!" Kenma shouted into the phone, ignoring the looks he got as he got on the bullet train.

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and ended the call, already knowing that Hinata was already asleep and that wasn't a good thing.

"Kenma! What's wrong with you?" Kenma swerved his head to see Kuroo panting as he entered the bullet train just in time as it closed and started its way to a different destination.

Kenma scooted over for Kuroo to sit down next to him, "Something is wrong with Shouyou."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "You're gaming partner? How'd you know? You texted him and after a minute called him in a frantic tone before rushing out of the gym."

"Partner Intuition, I knew something was wrong the moment I sent that text but I waited just in case it wasn't that bad, after a minute I knew it was serious." Kenma said bluntly as he fidgeted and looked around nervously.

"Calm down, he's not going to die." Kuroo assured.

"He fell asleep Kuroo, if someone is injured, they can't fall asleep, I need to make sure he's ok." Kenma argued.

Kuroo looked surprised at Kenma's outburst, he usually just brushed everything off, but then again, it was the famous Shouyou they were talking about, Kenma cared a lot about the said boy.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence after that and at the stop they were there for Kenma practically flew out of the train and to the direction of Hinata's house, already knowing the way since he's in the district plenty of times to visit his aunt before he met Hinata online.

"SHOUYOU!" Kenma practically broke down the front door and the bedroom door marked as Hinata's to see Hinata lying on the ground, curled into himself with his face twisted in serious pain.

Kenma went down and tried to carry the said boy but he was too heavy for him. Suddenly arms scooped down and picked Hinata up. Kenma looked up to see Kuroo who had a serious face on.

"C'mon Kenma, we need to bring him to the hospital, I know of a close one." Kuroo said urgently and winced slightly when Hinata made a whimper of pain, sweat matted his usual wild orange hair to his face and neck.

Kenma nodded and the two ran out of the house quickly, Kenma mentally apologized to the parents about the broken doors but Hinata had first priorities.


End file.
